Obrona Kaer Morhen
Obrona Kaer Morhen jest pierwszym zadaniem w grze Wiedźmin. Zadanie zapoznaje nas z podstawowymi zasadami mechaniki gry, takimi jak walka, nauka i rzucanie znaków oraz korzystanie z eliksirów. Naszym zadaniem jest wyeliminowanie atakujących Kaer Morhen bandytów oraz uchronienie ukrytych w nim wiedźmińskich tajemnic przed kradzieżą. Przebieg zadania Bezpośrednio przed zadaniem, jesteśmy świadkami sceny w której Geralt ucieka przed nieznanym. Chwile później traci przytomność. Zostaje odnaleziony przed dawnych towarzyszy Vesemira oraz Eskela w lesie w pobliżu wiedźmińskiego siedliszcza Kaer Morhen. Uświadamia sobie, że stracił pamięć. W twierdzy ma okazję spotkać kolejnego dawnego towarzysza Lamberta, nowego wiedźmińskiego rekruta Leo oraz dawną znajomą Triss Merigold, do której Geralt czuje głębszą więź. Po krótkiej kuracji Geralta, Kear Morhen zostaje zaatakowane przez nieznanych bandytów. Na tą chwilę wiemy, że przewodzi im Magister oraz, że oferuje 50 orenów za każdego zabitego wiedźmina. Część napastników szturmująca zamek zostaje odcięta od reszty grupy, gdy Vesemir zamyka bramę. Wtedy otrzymujemy kontrolę nad Geraltem. Przed przystąpieniem do walki musimy podejść do znajdującego się w pobliżu manekina i wydobyć z niego zardzewiały miecz. Pomocny okaże się samouczek. Po uporaniu się z przeciwnikami, pora iść za towarzyszami do gruzowiska. Następnie po oczyszczeniu przejściu, należy iść dalej na taras. Gdy dotrzesz na miejsce, okaże się, że bandytom towarzyszy mag Savolla, a także bardzo niebezpieczny potwór przeraza, który wyważa bramę. Bandyci wtargnęli do twierdzy również druga stroną odcinając kompanie od górnej części zamku. Mamy też okazję zobaczyć, kto stoi za atakiem. Jest to Magister oraz tajemniczy czarodziej. Z powodu opuszczonej kraty Geralt musi znaleźć inną drogę to górnej części zamku. Vesemir zleca nam przebicie się i otwarcie bramy, podczas gdy on i reszta wiedźminów będzie osłaniać Triss walczącą z przerazą. Jedyna droga prowadzi przez mur, a następnie przez wieże. Po drodze czeka nas kilka pojedynków z bandytami. Przeciwko pierwszym przeciwnikom skuteczny jest styl silny, potem czeka nas walka ze zwinniejszymi przeciwnikami. Przy spotkaniu pierwszego takiego przeciwnika zostanie nam udostępniony styl szybki, który należy wykorzystać, aby go pokonać. Później spotkamy wrogów zarówno twardszych jak i zwinniejszych. Należy pamiętać, aby dostosować styl walki do przeciwnika. Po pokonaniu kilku przeciwników, przed sobą zobaczymy zrujnowaną wieżę, a po prawej stronie kilku łuczników. Należy ich zignorować i biec dalej. Uaktywni się wtedy scenka, w której Geralt będzie miał drobną przygodę, mianowicie zawalą się pod nim schody. Szczęśliwie wiedźminowi udaję się dostać na górny dziedziniec. Po tym trzeba wyeliminować wszystkich wrogów na dziedzińcu, a następnie otworzyć bramę używając kołowrotka. Po tym nasz kompania wycofuje się przez bramę, uciekając przed przerazą. Triss magicznie zawala bramę, aby nie dopuścić monstrum na dziedziniec. Następnie Vesemir każe nam zbadać razem z Leo co się dzieje wewnątrz zamku. Otrzymujemy od niego dwa eliksiry: Grom oraz Jaskółka. Wypicie Gromu jest konieczne, aby można było wejść do twierdzy. Podążając za Leo napotkamy kilku przeciwników. Nie powinni stanowić problemu. Następnie spotkamy sporą grupę słabych przeciwników. Przeciwko nim najskuteczniejszy jest styl grupowy, który się właśnie udostępni. Po pokonaniu przeciwników schodzimy razem z Leo do laboratorium. Gdy już zejdziemy, na miejscu zobaczymy Magistra oraz tajemniczego maga. Mag, dzięki dostrojeniu się do kręgu żywiołów, tworzy magiczną barierę odcinając siebie od wiedźminów, przy okazji zawalając kawałek stropu odcinający wiedźminów od wyjścia. Leo podsuwa pomysł, aby oczyścić drogę znakiem. Niestety Geralt zapomniał jak składać znaki. Musimy się wtedy udać do kręgu żywiołów, podążając za Leo, gdzie nauczymy się Znaku Aard, pozwalający usuwać przeszkody. Następnie, musimy się wróci i użyć Aardu na gruzowisku. Jego usunięci automatycznie przeniesie nas do kompanii. Gdy Geralt informuje, że mag korzysta z kręgu żywiołów. Triss ostrzega wiedźminów, że dzięki temu, mag może się teleportować z ukrytymi wiedźmińskimi tajemnicami gdziekolwiek na kontynencie. Uważa, że ochrona tajemnic jest najważniejsza. Vesemir jednak uważa, że zostawienie przerazy za plecami, jest niebezpieczna. Eskel wpada na pomysł, żeby podzielić grupę, spotykając aprobatę Vesemira. Stajemy teraz przed wyborem, który będzie miał konsekwencje w następnym rozdziale. Możemy iść razem z Triss do laboratorium, bądź pomóc wiedźminom w walce z przerazą. Wybór pomocy Triss: Razem z Triss oraz Leo udajemy się do środka twierdzy. Na początku, Triss wręczy nam eliksir Puszczyk, regenerujący energię Geralta. Dobrym pomysłem jest jego użycie. Idźmy dalej w głąb sali. Teleportuje się Savolla. Triss uważa, że jest on wyczerpany po teleportacji. Sama biegnie do laboratorium, nas zostawiając, abyśmy rozprawili się z Savollą i jego pachołkami. Triss jednak nie doceniła maga. Czerpie on energię ze swoich towarzyszy, tworząc krąg, którego nie możemy opuścić jednocześnie nie dopuszczając Leo do walki. Stworzy też magiczną barierę, która będzie go bronić przed naszymi ciosami. Aby go pokonać, w pierwszej kolejności musimy zabić towarzyszących mu pachołków. Następnie musimy go powalić znakiem Aard i dobijać stylem szybkim. Mag będzie sie bronić rzucając czary oraz będzie unikał ciosów teleportując się wewnątrz kręgu. Za jego zabicie otrzymamy 390 PD. Dobrym pomysłem jest też przeszukanie jego zwłok, gdyż znajdziemy szafir. Po jego zabiciu musimy udać się z Leo do laboratorium. Przed zejściem do laboratorium spotkamy ranną Triss. Niestety nie powstrzymała ona drugiego maga. Do laboratorium musimy zejść bez jej pomocy. Wybór pomocy Vesemirowi: Razem z resztą wiedźminów pozostajemy na dziedzińcu, podczas gdy Triss teleportuje się do laboratorium. Dostaniemy od Vesemira Puszczyk, regenerujący energię Geralta. W walce z przerazą energia będzie bardzo potrzebna, więc eliksir ten należy wypić od razu. Czeka nas walka z potworem, oraz towarzyszącym jej bandytom, którzy nie powinni stanowić większego problemu. Aby skutecznie zadawać obrażenia przerazie, należy ją ogłuszyć za pomocą, dwóch kotłów oraz dzwonka znajdujących się na dziedzińcu. Aby wywołać huk, należy użyć Znaku Aard na kotłach. Dzwonek, uruchamiamy kontekstowo, klikając na niego. Gdy przeraz będzie już ogłuszona, nie będzie mogła ona zadać nam obrażeń. Należy ją dobić używając stylu silnego. W razie oprzytomnienia przerazy należy powtórzyć czynność z kotłami oraz dzwonkiem. Za zabicie przerazy otrzymamy 390 PB. Po zabiciu przerazy, na dziedziniec teleportuje się wyczerpana Triss, oznajmiając iż nie udało jej się pokonać maga w laboratorium. Vesemir wysyła nas tam razem z Leo. Niezależnie od podjętej wcześniej decyzji, schodzimy razem z Leo do laboratorium. Tam, niestety, sprawy nie potoczą się po naszej myśli. Tajemniczemu magowi uda się skraść wiedźmińskie tajemnice. Zginie też Leo, zamordowany przez Magistra. To nie koniec zadanie. Następnym naszym celem rozejrzenie się po reszcie i sprawdzenie jak się ma reszta kompanii. Najpierw jednak powinniśmy porozmawiać z Vesemirem. Podjął on decyzję o opuszczeniu Kaer Morhen. Jednak przed tym, trzeba zająć się pogrzebem Leo, oraz uzdrowić Triss. Vesemir zleci nam zadanie Eliksir dla Triss, proponując nam udać się do Lamberta. Po dostarczeniu lekarstwa Triss, możemy zakończyć Prologu u niej lub u Vesemira. Lepiej jednak najpierw porozmawiać z Lambertem, który opowie nam o stylach walki oraz z Eskelem, z którym możemy zmierzyć się na pięści. Zapoczątkuje to zadanie Walka na pięści. Zadanie kończy się pogrzebem Leo, w czasie którego wiedźmini podejmują decyzję o wyruszeniu w świat w poszukiwaniu organizacji Salamandra. Geralt wyrusza do Wyzimy. Rozpoczyna się zadanie Wiedźmińskie Tajemnice. Zakończenie zadania stanowi również koniec Prologu. Uwagi *'Pomoc Triss. '''Po walce z Savollą, przeszukując go możemy znaleźć szafir. Później w rozdziale pierwszym w zadaniu Pogrzebane wspomnienia, wracając do zleceniodawcy, na moście kupieckim zaatakują na bandyci Salamandry. Pojedynek będzie nieco łatwiejszy ponieważ nie będzie im towarzyszył ogar, co oznacza, że choć część sprzętu z Kaer Morhen została uratowana. *'Pomoc Vesemirowi. Po walce z przerazą, Vesemir wręczy nam czerwony meteoryt. Później w rozdziale pierwszym sytuacja na moście jest analogiczna, co akapit wyżej, z tym, że bandytom będzie towarzyszył ogar. To nam dane będzie ocenić, czy postąpiliśmy słusznie. Informacje z dziennika: fazy ''Miecz'' : Vesemir kazał mi zabrać miecz z manekina. : Muszę wziąć miecz z manekina! ''Pierwszy miecz'' : Muszę pomóc wiedźminom zabić bandytów! : Muszę zabić bandytów! ''Atak na Kaer Morhen'' : Razem z wiedźminami zabiłem bandytów. Straciłem pamięć, ale jedno jest pewne: bandyci chcieli zabić mnie i moich przyjaciół. Tymczasem powinienem biec za Vesemirem - najstarszym i najmądrzejszym z nas. : Powinienem biec za wiedźminami. ''Brama jest zatrzaśnięta!'' : Bandyci zamknęli bramę na górny dziedziniec. Jesteśmy odcięci. Muszę znaleźć sposób, żeby otworzyć kratę. Vesemir sugeruje, żeby biec po murze na wieżę. : Muszę pobiec na dziedziniec, wspiąć się po schodach przy murze i pobiec po parapecie w kierunku wieży. W ten sposób dotrę na górny dziedziniec i zdołam otworzyć bramę od środka. ''Ucieczka po murze '' : Zbiłem bandytów strzegących bramy. Teraz muszę ją otworzyć. : Muszę otworzyć bramę. ''Przygotowanie do walki'' : Jesteśmy chwilowo bezpieczni. Vesemir kazał mi wypić eliksir Grom, który od niego dostałem, i sprawdzić wnętrze twierdzy. : Muszę wypić eliksir Grom i zbadać wnętrze twierdzy. ''Eliksir'' : Wypiłem eliksir Grom, teraz muszę udać się do wnętrza twierdzy i dotrzeć do podziemnego laboratorium. Droga wiedzie schodami w dół, wcześniej musze przejść przez główną salę. : ''Wypiłem eliksir Grom, teraz muszę udać się do wnętrza twierdzy i dotrzeć do podziemnego laboratorium. '' ''Znak Aard'' : Jeden z bandytów jest magiem, odciął nas od wyjścia. Muszę iść za Leo do Kręg Żywiołów i nauczyć się Znaku Aard, czaru telekinetycznego, dzięki któremu odblokuję wyjście. : Muszę biec za Leo i nauczyć się Znaku Aard. ''Miejsce Mocy'' : Nauczyłem się Znaku wiedźmińskiego o nazwie Aard. Musze go użyć, aby oczyścić przejście z kamieni. : Muszę użyć Znaku Aard na kamieniach blokujących wyjście. : '''Pomoc Triss :: Do środka Kaer Morhen ::: W dyskusji z Vesemirem poparłem Triss i zdecydowałem się bronić laboratorium. Pobiegliśmy do środka Kaer Morhen, by sprawdzić, co się tam dzieje. ::: Powinienem sprawdzić co dzieje się we wnętrzu Kaer Morhen :: Do laboratorium! ::: Zabiłem Savollę, teraz powinienem biec do laboratorium. ::: Muszę biec do laboratorium. :: Ranna Triss '' ::: Triss najwyraźniej przegrała walkę. Spotkałem ja ciężko ranną przy wejściu do laboratorium. Muszę powstrzymać napastników sam. '' ::: ''Triss nie zdołała powstrzymać napastników. Musze zbiec po schodach do laboratorium. : '''Pomoc Vesemirowi :: ''Dziedziniec '' ::: Muszę zabić przerazę na dziedzińcu. Żeby wywołać głośne dźwięki, powinienem posłużyć się dzwonami i kotłami na dziedzińcu - mogę skierować na nie Znak Aard. ::: Muszę zabić przerazę na dziedzińcu. Powinienem użyć dźwięku. :: '''''Do laboratorium! ::: Zabiłem przerazę. Teraz muszę biec do laboratorium i sprawdzić, jak Triss i Eskel poradzili sobie z napastnikami. ::: Zabiłem przerazę. Teraz muszę biec do laboratorium. Śmierć Leo : Leo zginął z ręki Magistra, płatnego zabójcy. Muszę odpocząć, a potem rozejrzeć się po zamku i sprawdzić, czy pozostali wiedźmini i Triss mają się dobrze. Jeśli napotkam na swojej drodze ocalałych napastników, sprawię, że pożałują zamordowania Leo. '' : ''Muszę rozejrzeć się po zamku i sprawdzić czy wszyscy mają się dobrze. Rozmowa z Triss (o ile nie zdecydujemy się zakończyć prologu w rozmowie z nią) : ''Spotkałem się z Triss, miała mi sporo do powiedzenia... Teraz powinienem porozmawiać z nią lub Vesemirem i udać się na pogrzeb Leo. : Powinienem porozmawiać z Triss lub z Vesemirem i udać się na pogrzeb Leo. ''Zemsta : Bandyci, którzy napadli na Kaer Morhen, wykrzykiwali słowo "Salamandra" - prawdopodobnie nazwę organizacji, z którą są związani. Nie pozwolę, żeby atak na wiedźminów uszła Salamandrze na sucho. Sam jestem wiedźminem i zamierzam pomścić śmierć Leo oraz odzyskać skradzione sekrety Kaer Morhen. : Zamierzam pomścić śmierć Leo i ukarać bandytów nazywających się Salamandrami, którzy ukradli wiedźmińskie sekrety. :: Galeria : W1 SS Zabicie Przerazy.png|Walka z przerazą W1 SS Obrona Kaer Morhen.png|Walka z Savollą W1 SS Obrona Kaer Morhen 2.jpg|Przeraza Savolli wyważa bramę W1 SS Obrona Kaer Morhen 3.jpg|Atak W1 SS Obrona Kaer Morhen 4.jpg|Upadek W1 SS Obrona Kaer Morhen 5.jpg|Miejsce Mocy w Kaer Morhen W1 SS Obrona Kaer Morhen 6.jpg|Savolla wysadza mur W1 SS Obrona Kaer Morhen 7.jpg|Savolla atakuje W1 SS Obrona Kaer Morhen 8.jpg|Ścierwo przerazy W1 SS Obrona Kaer Morhen 9.jpg|Triss ranna W1 SS Obrona Kaer Morhen 10.jpg|Pojedynek z Savollą W1 SS Obrona Kaer Morhen 11.jpg|Azar znajduje wiedźminskie sekrety W1 SS Obrona Kaer Morhen 12.jpg|Magister ucieka W1 SS Obrona Kaer Morhen 13.jpg|Leo ginie cs:Obrana Kaer Morhen de:Verteidigung von Kaer Morhen en:Defending Kaer Morhen es:La defensa de Kaer Morhen fr:La défense de Kaer Morhen hu:Kaer Morhen Védelme it:Difendere Kaer Morhen ru:Защита Каэр Морхна Kategoria:Zadania główne w grze Wiedźmin